fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons the Movie: Dora Strikes Back
Nicktoons the Movie: Dora Strikes Back is a movie released from Paramount Pictures, and Nickelodeon Movies along with the distribution of Klasky-Csupo, Inc. and MattBoo Productions. It is rated PG for mild language and suspensing cartoon violence. It was released on January 1, 2012. Credits *Written and Storyboards by: Thurop Van Orman, Merriwether Williams, Mark 'O Hare, Matthew Stone, Joe Murray, Chris Savino, Paul Tibbit, Pac-christpher, Irken Rob, Gannon "Doug" Scheer, Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Derek Drymon, Pendalton Ward, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and C.H. Greenblatt *Animation Producers: Wang Film Studios, Rough Draft Korea, Film Roman, Klasky-Csupo, Inc., SaeRom, Yenson Animation, MattBoo Productions *Distributed, Produced by: MattBoo Productions, Klasky-Csupo, Inc., Paramount Pictures, Viacom, Nickelodeon Movies. Scene 1: Pre-plot (The credits roll as we see a dark background.) Narrator: 3 years ago... we witnessed something deadly... something that mankind prayed that would never happen again... something that nearly wiped out all but few of Nicktoons and cartoons alike... (we see a book. it opens with the narrator reading it) Once upon a time, an evil force nearly killed every single Nicktoon created. She was once a happy and joyful person. Up until one day, she fell down to radioactive acid. She survived, however... she was cursed forever. She changed form from a pig tailed girl to a Mexican girl with a monkey and a backpack. She turned very evil and vowed to destroy every Nicktoon and shroud the Nicktoon universe in eternal chaos. Luckily, five heroes arrived to stop her. Using all of their powers combined, they defeated the evil girl and turned her to stone. However, before she turned to stone, she said—Voice: If I die, I will arise from the dead and kill you all! Te juro, que tontos! '' Narrator: She was very evil. However, many people predict that she will come back and kill everyone on Earth under the name "Dora" eight years later, they were right... (Thunder crashes and for a split-second, we see a picture of Dora with an evil smirk on her face.) (Evil laughter.) Scene 2: Reborn (We see a shadow of a Mexican girl in a science tube.) Voice: Where am I? (We see gray liquid wash off in the tube.) Voice: What am I? (We see scientists studying life levels in the tube.) (The gray stuff completley float in the tube.) Girl voice: Those people. (the heart beeper is rising) They're outside... (the gray stuff dissappear) ...where I must be... (We see a spark appear. It completley destroyes the tube. Many scientists are watching shocked.) (The shadow disappears from the girl which is Dora.) Dora: Who are you people? Scientist: Uh... we're—Dora (in deep scary voice): TELL ME NOW, OR I'LL RIP YOUR SKIN OFF AND SELL THEM ON A VIRUS INFECTED WEBSITE!! Scientist: We're scientests. And we just brought you back to life as an order from Mexico. Dora (normal voice): Mexico? (We see a split-second of Dora and Boots.) Dora: ''No recuerdo-- ''oh that's right! Now I remember! I have a quest to take! Scientest: Heck yes you do! You were brought back to be the lunch lady! Dora: I have to kill every single Nicktoon in the world! Scientest: That's right you were brought back to—WHAT!?!? But we have a tight schedule to do! First you serve as the lunch lady, then you wash the dishes, then you have to give me a massage, then you have to mop the floors! Dora: That's my destiny? Being your tight-wad servant! I was brought to this stupid world to kill everyone! Not to serve for poor saps who can't even reach their heads! Scientest: Yes we can! (tries to reach head) It didn't work. Dora: I knew it! You're slavers to enslave me! This cannot be my destiny! I know who to kill first too! (The lab explodes.) Dora: Now to kill the Nicktoons! Scene 3: Grabbin' Weapons and Stuffs and Wakening LTFan (We see a house.) Boots: We're gonna do what now, Dora? Dora: What we attempted three years ago, Boots! We're gonna—Boots: Kill every Nicktoon in the universe? sighs We already tried that three whole years ago. If it weren't for those five nimrods, we could've gotten away with it too! And, what are you doing, Dora? Dora: Grabbing weapons. We were totally weaponless last time. But now, we came prepared! (We see every weapon known to man combined to one.) Dora: I call it "The Super Duper Killing Machine 2012"! Boots: My boss, do you know how much I love you at this very moment? Dora: And now nothing can stop me! Mwahahahahahahahaa!!! Boots: Ahem! Dora: Oh yeah. Along with help of my banana eating buddy! But first, we need something. Boots: What? Dora: A protector so evil and powerful, we can be unstoppable. Good thing I invented a robot three years ago. (We see a laboratory that Boots and Dora enter. Boots looks surprised and happy.) Dora: Boots, welcome to my laboratory! Boots: Look at this place! It's like a home with love and care! But with killer robots! Dora: Hey, LTWB Unit! Wake up we've got business to do! (We see a person-like robot appear.) LT Fan: I have arrived, my lovely creator. Dora: (disgusted): Oh, boy. Boots: What is this, Dora? Dora: This is LTWB Unit Version 45.3.1.0B, otherwise known as LT Fan. He can kill anyone I want under my command. (quietly to Boots) Because he loves me for some odd reason. Boots: Yes! Now, no one can stop us! (Dora and Boots laugh evily and maniacly.) Boots: Shouldn't we start killing the Nicktoons now? Dora: In 30 more seconds. Our evil laugh isn't over yet. Boots: Oh. (Dora and Boots resume laughing evily and maniacly.) Boots: I know who we should kill first! Dora: Who? (Boots holds a picture of MattBoo, Kirby, Pac-Man Jr., Homestar Runner, and Irken Rob.) Boots: These disgusting pukebags who killed you! Dora: Don't even show me a picture of them!!! I never want to see them again!!! Boots: But now that were ready, we might be able to kill them now. Dora: Hey, your right! In fact, lets go kill them right now! (Dora and Boots laugh more Evilier like than before) Scene 4: The Heros Are Attacked by Dora (The Scene shows a gas staition with the gang's limo by it) MattBoo: Guys, it's time to go! Pac-Man Jr.: Guys, where did we park the limo? Homestar Runner: Right over... (The Gang sees that the limo is destroied) Kirby: What happened?! Irken Rob: Gulp....I THINK SHE KNOWS! (Screen shows a Dora and Boots in the air) Dora: TIME TO DIE!!!! (Dora shoots a beam at Irken Rob and Kirby) Irken Rob: AHHHH!!!! Kirby: AHHHIEEE!!!!! (They aviode the beam) MattBoo: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?! Dora: Your past nightmare and the last villain you'll ever see again!!! Homestar: What? I don't get it! Dora: Look back 3 years ago! On the day of March 7, 2009! Pac-man 64: D-D-Dora!?! (Flashback happens) (Flashback shows the Mexican girl creating a bomb to destroy the nicktoons world) Voice: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PUKEBAGS!!!! IT'S TIME YOU DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! Kirby: What do we do now?! Irken Rob: Umm...Run in circles? Homestar Runner: No! The only way we can defeate her now is too combine are powers together! Pac-man: But if we do that, we won't have any more energy. MattBoo: It's worth a try! I'm in Homestar! What about you guys? Pac-man 64: Me too! Kirby: Me three! Irken Rob: Me four! Homestar Runner: Lets do this! (The gang combine powers and shoot a deadly beam at the mexican girl) Voice: No!!!! If I Die, I will arise from the dead and kill you allll!!!!! (Dora Dies and Flashback Ends) MattBoo: That means the roumor is true! Homestar Runner: We deafated you last time, we can do it again! Dora: LOOKS LIKE YOUR WRONG! (Dora takes out freeze gun and shoots it at Irken Rob, MattBoo, and Kirby) MattBoo/Kirby/Irken Rob: AHHH!!!! (They freeze) Pac-man 64: No!!! Boots: HAHAHA!!!! SEE DORA?! Dora:Shut up! Boots: Sorry... Homestar Runner: We need to use the escape pod. Boots: There getting away! Dora: Let them go! Those morons will come back after we kill every nicktoons in the world! And I'm sending LTFan to kill them! (Homstar Runner, Pac-man 64, and the frozen friends uses escape pod) Pac-man 64: We'll be back Dora! (They dissapear) Boots: What should we do now. Dora: Lets send LTFan to go kill them. (LTFan appears in front of Dora) LTFan: I OBEY! Dora: Okay...go kill the 5 morons LTFan: I WON'T FAIL YOU MY LOVE!!! Dora: >_< JUST GO KILL THEM!!! Scene 5: Escaping to The Stick and The Battle of LTFan (We see Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 on a couch waiting for MattBoo, Irken Rob, & Kirby to unfreeze by an fire in the fire place, and MattBoo is the first one to unfreeze) MattBoo: What happened? Homestar Runner: You, Kirby, and Irken Rob got frozen by that gun Dora had, so we escaped in that pod we had. MattBoo: That sucks! (Kirby unfreezes second) Pac-man 64: Want me to explain Kirby? Kirby: No, I heard it from the thin ice. Homestar Runner: Do you hear something? (Something that sounds like a jet crashes in the stick) The gang except Irken Rob: AHHH!!! It's LTFan!!! LTFan: Close, I'm a robot clone of LTFan morons! (Punches ice that Irken Rob is in and it cracks) Irken Rob: OUCHIE!!!! AHH!!! LTFAN!!! LTFan: Prepare to die!!! (Everyone hears Comp-Chomp Barking) LTFan: Starting with your pet Dog!!! Pac-man 64: GET AWAY FROM HIM! (LTFan throwns bomb at Chomp-Chomp, but it hits Pac-man 64) Pac-man 64: OUCH! MY LEG!!! Homestar Runner: PAC-MAN 64!!! NO!!! You earned this LTFan!!! (Throws beam at LTFan) LTFan: OUCH!!! WHY YOU!!! Irken Rob: (sarcastic) Why? LTFan: SHUD IT! Kirby: ATTACK!!! MattBoo: Here we come LTFan! (Everyone starts to battle LTFan) Scene 6: The Apocalypstic Battle Against LT Fan (LT Fan uses his Stone Attack and uses it on MattBoo.) MattBoo: Oh, son of a-- (MattBoo turns to stone.) Pac-Man 64: H-how could y-you!? You killed MattBoo! LT Fan: Precicley! Now to kill you four chaos crusaders rebeling against my love, Dora! Kirby: YOU'RE the chaos crusader! YOU!!! We're gonna restart what we did three years ago! LT Fan: Is that a challenge? Homestar: You bet it is! You just turned MattBoo to stone! How could this NOT be a battle!? Dora: JUST KILL THEM ALREADY, WBLT UNIT! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE'S SAKE! LT Fan: OK, Dora. For you, anything! Dora: Oh, brother... (LT Fan uses the stone MattBoo and uses him as a sword-like shield and attacks the four heroes. Kirby gets up an tries to inhale him. It dosen't work.) Kirby: What? Why didn't that work? (LT Fan strikes the possibly possesed/dead MattBoo into Kirby as he falls down from the sky badly. Homestar starts to run to LT Fan and punch him. He punches him and gets hurt LT Fan's a robot.) Homestar: OWWW!!!!! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!! (LT Fan uses the stone MattBoo to strike Homestar as he succeseds by killing him. He approaches Irken Rob.) LT Fan: Hey, Irken slob! (uses his arm as an ax) Can I "ax" you a question? (He swings the ax hand around Irken Rob, but Irken Rob jumps. The hand strikes again, then Rob ducks. Then Irken Rob takes several punches to LT Fan making him fly into the air grabbing the stone MattBoo.) Irken Rob: That's for killing my friends! LT Fan: Stop hurting me! I have a world to destroy with my love, you piece of—Irken Rob: Why don't you destroy something your own size like my foot? (kicks LT Fan) Or my fist!? (punches LT Fan twice) Or my face!?!? (smashes his face on LT Fan hurt) Ow! (LT Fan kicks him far away from him.) (LT Fan turns his ax hand into a lazer hand and blasts Irken Rob along with the stone MattBoo.) Irken Rob: OH MY GOD!! (fades) (LT Fan initiates his energy ball that can destroy anything in its path.) Dora: OK, Boots, let's roll and find some other planet to destroy. That'll kill ALL Nicktoons! (Dora and Boots laugh and get in a spaceship that leaves the Earth. We see SpongeBob's world with SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfishing.) SpongeBob: Look, Patrick! I caught the rarest jellyfish of all! The wild blue jellyfish! But something seems familiar about this jellyfish... (A black growing ball appears covering everything. SpongeBob and Patrick scream.) (Then we see various Nicktoon worlds being vaporized by the growing ball.) LT Fan: ''Hasta la vista, ''babies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Outside of Earth, we see a huge explosion covering the world leaving only a bit of Earth left.) ("10 Years Later") Pac-Man 64: Ugh, I can't believe it! We actually failed! Now I'm the only person in the world! I gotta do something about this! I gotta go back in time and warn the others before it's too late! (We see a TV static hover around P-M 64 making him go back in time.) Scene 7: Going Back in Time (We see a limo driving. MattBoo, Kirby, Pac-Man Jr, Homestar, and Irken Rob are in it dead because this is in the past befor Dora came). Kirby: Homestar, did you remember to fill up before we left? We're starting to run out of gas. Homestar: Nope. (The limo sputters and dies.) Kirby: Ah, crap! How are we gonna go to the KCAs 2012 now? (The future Pac-Man Jr appears in the limo. The trio scream.) Pac-Man 64: Who are you!? If you're evil, then I won't let you—MattBoo: Pee-ems, what if he'd friendly? Future P-M 64: Allow me to introduce myself. Kirby: Why are you sucking up to us? Future P-M 64: I'm Pac-Man 64. Pac-Man 64: But I'M Pac-Man 64! Future P-M 64: --from ten years in the future!!! Can I please finish? All: OK. Future P-M 64: I came back here to warn you about something terrible that's gonna destroy the Earth today! gasps except for Irken Rob. Irken Rob: I'm sorry, Pac-Man 64 from the future. If that's who you really are... but if the world will be "destroyed" today, then why are you here? Future P-M 64: I survived the explosion, and the part that I was while the world blew up became the only part of the world left to have oxygen. Kirby: But then were are the others in the future? Future P-M 64: You mean Homestar, MattBoo and the others? (starts to cry) They didn't make it. (sobbing) Irken Rob: WHAT!? We're gonna die later today!? What kind of a future is that!?!? Future P-M 64: sniffs Yup, you guys are goners. But once you get help, you won't be anymore. Pac-Man 64: So if you're me... what's my favorite snack? Future P-M- 64: Pickle flavored burritoes covered with hot sauce with extremley greasy power pellets. Pac-Man 64: Oh, poo. That IS my favorite snack. I guess you really are me. So what's gonna destroy the world? Future P-M 64: The destroyer? (sighs) I vowed in my last 10 years that I would never say that name again. The destroyer is Dora. MattBoo: Who? Future P-M 64: You know! Try remembering three years from your past. Dora (in flashback:) If I die, I will arise from the dead and kill you all! ''Te juro, que tontos! Kirby: Dora? Hmm... oh that's right! Now I remember! We stopped her from killing every Nicktoon three years ago! Future P-M 64: Yep. Good times. But she's coming back with Boots, and they're not alone this time. They've got this robot called LT Fan that'll cause an energy ball to destroy the world. So, guys. You need help. And without it, Dora, Boots, and LT Fan will destroy the world just like in my time period! Homestar: Help from who? Future P-M 64: Me, other Nicktoons, and—unfortunatley... (The future Pac-Man 64 whispers to the gang with the gang shocked.) MattBoo: No! Kirby: Never! Irken Rob: Forget it! There's no way we're calling THOSE jerks! Future P-M 64: It's help them or the world's gonna end up destroyed. Homestar: Grrr, OK. If you insist, your majesty. Future P-M 64: I heard that! see the Cartoon Network building. Dexter: Hello, Cartoon Network residence. This Dexter, boy genius speaking. How may I help you? (We hear distinct chatting.) Dexter: Well, well, look who decided to call us. The Nicktoons. It's about time you say we are better than you! MattBoo: Screw that junk, Dexter! We don't wanna do this, but we need your help. Dexter: (imitating static) Uhh.. uh, I-- I'm breaking up! (imitates static) I can't hear you! (imitates static) (laughs) MattBoo: Quit laughing and listen, you plughole!!!! Dexter: Go on. Kirby: Dora the explorer has been brought back from the dead, and she's gonna kill all cartoons, Nicktoons and Cartoon Cartoons alike! Dexter: (sarcastic) Oooh, I'm so scared! What's she gonna do? Beat you ninnies up? (laughing) Irken Rob: SHE'S GONNA DESTROY THE CARTOON UNIVERSE, YOU TWIT! Dexter: (stops laughing) She's gonna what!? MattBoo: We're not falling for THAT again, Dexter. Dexter: No! I mean it this time! Pac-Man 64: Pht, yeah right. Dexter: No, no, no, no, no!!!! Can't you tell mockery and literature apart!? I'm too young to die! MattBoo: Oh, look who crawled back to us. Homestar: We don't wanna help you, and we couldn't do it even if Nick fired or cancelled us, but we HAVE to! So... (sighs) tell CN that the world's gonna end and you gotta help us and the Nicktoons. Dexter: OK. Kirby: BUT IF YOU ARE LYING TO US, WE'LL JUST LET DORA PUMMEL YOU, DORKSTER!! IT WOULD SERVE YOU RIGHT!! YA HEAR ME!?!?!?!?!? Scene 8: Teaming up with CN (unhappily) TBA Category:Movies Category:PG Category:2012 Category:Paramount Pictures